


1; clothing choices

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, a very very low mature if u wanna count it ig, bad at titles: pt.1!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: You’re wearing the tightest sexiest fishnets… and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle underwear… why are you like this





	1; clothing choices

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve had too many ideas that i’ve started writing but never finished so uh. here’s prompts i’ve found and used for the time being while i stop being such a spack and settle on ideas
> 
>  
> 
> wattpad version for those that prefer that website fsr: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/164443745-prompts-list-memeulous-imallexx
> 
> my tumblr: https://presidentfuckboy.tumblr.com/

There’s no way Alex could’ve seen this coming. Literally no way to know, unless he was forewarned. He’s almost glad James didn’t take his offer on coming to the flat for Fifa now.

A part of him isn’t that surprised to come back and find this. To find George like this, acting as if it’s a regular occurrence to find him standing in front of the full-length mirror near the hallway in fishnet stockings. George is barely even sparing him a passing glance, despite Alex’s greeting when he closed the front door.

“I’m looking pretty damn sexy, if I do say so myself,” George says nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t admiring his own legs in the mirror for a full minute of Alex being in the apartment. He seemed so captivated with his own reflection that Alex wasn’t even sure he was going to say anything at all. “Don’t ya think?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Alex mutters absently, his tone not giving anything away. If he’s honest, George does look pretty good in them. He doesn’t want to admit that as he makes his way over to the mirror.

George scoffs and turns to face the mirror fully, openly accepting the embrace he’s given from behind. “Please, like you wouldn’t shag me _rotten_ in these.” He smirks cheekily in the mirror at Alex.

He sighs lightly and takes a second to take in the frontal view. George’s legs _do_ look good, and it frustrates Alex how well he can pull them off, despite the particular article of clothing never appealing to him before. He knows George is watching his eyes in the reflection as he looks over him. A hand crawls over Alex’s hip and brings him just a bit closer; if it wasn’t obvious that Alex wasn’t at least half-interested before, it certainly would be now.

Alex notices – as his eyes wander up to George’s thighs and then his hips – that he’s wearing TMNT underwear to accompany the stockings. “George… Why’re you wearing underwear with those? Scratch that, why are you even wearing them in the first place?” He asks, and he sees his own brow furrow out the corner of his eyes in the reflection.

“Can’t exactly wander around the flat with my dick out, Al,” George huffs a laugh. He grabs Alex’s right hand and moves it down from around his waist to his thigh. Alex resists the urge to fiddle with the thin, black string that makes up the stocking's pattern. “I bought ‘em on a video on some scammy-looking website, didn’t expect them to actually turn up, to be honest. Figured I should at least try ‘em on.”

Alex nods. He understands the second part of the explanation and would even probably appreciate the view too if it weren’t for Michelangelo’s cartoon face on his boyfriend’s crotch. “Was Ninja Turtles really a wise choice of underwear to go with them, though?” He says teasingly, letting his fingers wander up to pull at the side of the offending material.

“Alright, maybe not the sexiest choice, then,” George huffs and turns to face Alex. “I’m still _very_ shaggable, though, you can’t deny that.” He smirks again and lets Alex’s other hand travel to the back of his thigh to pull George a bit closer.

“Y’got me there, mate,” Alex breathes out as he presses his lips to the other’s throat. “Lose the Ninja Turtles and _then_ I can shag you rotten, you narcissist.”


End file.
